<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mamma Mia Text Chat Fic by Mojobiscuits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253143">Mamma Mia Text Chat Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits'>Mojobiscuits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamma Mia! (Movies), Mamma Mia! - ABBA/Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I was in the show and felt complied to write this despite working on two other fics, Modern AU, Multi, No Plot, also Tanya is getting married, i don’t know her, plot?, text chat fic, usual dirty jokes and shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted this to exist so here it is ✌️<br/>Mamma Mia characters are vibing in present times and have a group chat. Mainly inspired by the musical (which I’m currently in) but some elements from the movie are there. Plot? I don’t know her</p>
<p>Usernames: <br/>Sophie: tiny.soph<br/>Sky: dat_man<br/>Allie: go.blue.devils<br/>Lisa: fight_me_sky<br/>Dany: walking.lawsuit<br/>Eddie: its.eddie<br/>Pepper: hot_shit<br/>Donna: the_dynamo <br/>Sam: typical_man <br/>Tanya: money.money.money<br/>Harry: headbanger <br/>Bill: indiana_jones<br/>Rosie: ny.times.bestselling.author</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Anderson/Rosie Mulligan, Harry Bright/Original Male Character, Sam Carmichael/Donna Sheridan, Sky Rymand/Sophie Sheridan, Tanya Chesham-Leigh/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. J'ai baisé ta maman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[tiny.soph created a group chat]</p>
<p>tiny.soph: Hey guys! I thought all of us could have a group chat. No adults 😉</p>
<p>its.eddie: ew grammer </p>
<p>hot_shit: can we add Tanya </p>
<p>fight_me_sky: omg give it a rest with her will ya</p>
<p>walking.lawsuit: yeah give it a rest 😂</p>
<p>dat_man: why is that your username Lisa 🥺</p>
<p>go.blue.devils: you are one to talk</p>
<p>walking.lawsuit: I’ve reclaimed it</p>
<p>tiny.soph: Bruh chill </p>
<p>go.blue.devils: sophie saying bruh 🤣</p>
<p>tiny.soph: 🥺😠</p>
<p>dat_man: it’s cute babe</p>
<p>tiny.soph: 😊</p>
<p>its.eddie: get a room</p>
<p>tiny.soph: we are already in the same room 😌</p>
<p>walking.lawsuit: kinky</p>
<p>hot_shit: 😂</p>
<p>[tiny.soph left the chat] </p>
<p>walking.lawsuit: what a shame she didn’t stick around longer </p>
<p>its.eddie: F</p>
<p>go.blue.devils: f</p>
<p>fight_me_sky: 🙄</p>
<p>[dat_man added tiny.soph to the chat] </p>
<p>tiny.soph: SKYYYYY</p>
<p>tiny.soph: I have stuff to do! </p>
<p>hot_shit: not are problem you made the chat you stuck </p>
<p>fight_me_sky: I literally need google translate for that </p>
<p>hot_shit: J'ai baisé ta maman</p>
<p>hot_shit: translate that </p>
<p>go.blue.devils. wtf</p>
<p>tiny.soph: work starts in 5 minutes </p>
<p>its.eddie: noooooo</p>
<p>tiny.soph: 😊</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. living bourgeoisie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[money.money.money created a group chat] </p><p>money.money.money: guess what?!</p><p>ny.times.bestselling.author: ?</p><p>money.money.money: I’m engaged! </p><p>the_dynamo: again </p><p>ny.times.bestselling.author: don’t tell Pepper </p><p>money.money.money: 🤢</p><p>headbanger: congrats </p><p>money.money.money: nice to see someone in this chat will be nice to me</p><p>indiana_jones: you have to earn that right </p><p>typical_man: he’s right </p><p>money.money.money: whatever </p><p>ny.times.bestselling.author: how long are you planning on staying married this time Tanya </p><p>money.money.money: till death to us part hopefully </p><p>money.money.money: I actually like him for his...personality 😟</p><p>the_dynamo: a real shame </p><p>money.money.money: tell me about it! He isn’t even a millionaire. Can you imagine me living bourgeoisie </p><p>headbanger: now that’s a 10 dollar word </p><p>indiana_jones: now the only one of us who has to be married is Harry </p><p>the_dynamo: yeah, when are you gonna find a nice man?</p><p>headbanger: I already have one </p><p>ny.times.bestselling.author: then put a ring on it </p><p>money.money.money: 👏</p><p>typical_man: don’t heckle the poor guy</p><p>ny.times.bestselling.author: you can’t be giving relationship advice </p><p>the_dynamo: he has more than made up for it now </p><p>money.money.money: that’s sickeningly sweet </p><p>headbanger: I’ll let Tanya have her wedding moment before I do </p><p>money.money.money: 💗</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>